Persons working in the construction trades and homeowners doing home remodeling or repair often do carpentry and similar types of work at the site of the construction or the repair. A variety of hand tools such as saws, hammers and the like are required for most jobs, and these tools must be carried to the work site. Hand tools are usually stored in and transported to the work site in a tool box. Most construction and repair jobs are easier and faster to perform if the worker has a stable and convenient work surface available. Because much construction and repair work is done on site and therefore outside of a workshop, a workbench is often carried to the work site. Although portable workbenches are widely available, they are usually bulky and heavy. Often, because of the size and weight of most portable workbenches, it is necessary for the worker to transport a tool box and a portable workbench to the work site separately, which adds to the inconvenience of and to the time required for, a particular job.
A need exists for a lightweight, durable workbench that is readily convertible between 1) a storage position in which it is easily transportable and provides storage space for storing and transporting hand tools and 2) an operative position in which it supports a workpiece.